


Grace and Timing

by Arcturus_Sinclair



Series: 31 Day Holiday Fic Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DECFANFIC, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus_Sinclair/pseuds/Arcturus_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Sam, Bucky and Natasha go ice skating in Central Park after dark. Steve is terrible.</p><p>Day 1 prompt for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/decfanfic/profile#rules">December Fanfic Challenge</a>, the prompt being ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace and Timing

Ice skating.

When Steve declared that you should all go ice skating you just stared. But, somehow Steve was convincing; and you, Steve, Sam and Natasha ended up skating in Central Park. After dark, of course. Captain America, Falcon and Black Widow can's be seen skating in the daylight. A mob would descend.

~~(You, on the other hand, can't be seen at all. You still have to be a ghost.)~~

Besides Tony failed at making that ice rink in the Tower. It ended up more of an odd pool. But, instead of doing the smart thing and using his name to call another ice rink to find out what went wrong, he tried again. And flooded the room. You often wonder how someone so smart could be so stupid.

For the moment, you're leaned on the rail, watching the others skate. Steve kept looking over at you, almost as if he was unsure how to approach you. Then again, you had what amounted to knives strapped to your feet, so he probably feared for his safety. Rightfully so. However, you were pointedly ignoring that because this was supposed to be fun. And bitter self deprecation...introspection; was decidedly not that.

Natasha was as graceful as expected, Sam was wobbly; but that was expected from one more for suited the air. And Steve? Steve was a disaster. He’d fallen twice and careened into Natasha. The sight alone caused small, silent bursts of laughter to fall from your lips, something you'd only recently become okay with.

It was understandable that Steve couldn't skate, he'd always been so small, and it was never a luxury afforded to you. That didn't stop you from making fun of him.

“On your feet, Rogers,” you call after Steve fell yet again. Steve paused, and you brace yourself for another meltdown. The last time you'd tried this, Steve just sort of crumpled. Not to mention, the first time this happened, he'd teared up and effectively ruined your slow returning wit.

Thankfully, Natasha glided over to you at that precise moment, her timing impeccable. As always, your shaky memories supplied. She slid a hand around your waist, tugging you away from the rail. You tilt to the side, where _that_ arm is, but she just steadied you. A smile followed as she pulled you further, keeping you in her grip.

“Push, and glide, дорогой*,” she murmured, letting go of one hand to demonstrate what she wanted you to do. It wasn't hard to get, the issue was more the gliding since you had the habit of planting your feet, Once you got that down, she slid behind you, wrapping her arms around your waist with a barely audible sigh.

This felt familiar, and brought back rushes of times you'd been in this exact position while you were on missions together. It felt _safe._

Off to the side, you could see Sam looking amused and Steve looking...well, you couldn't pin down the look he was giving, but it didn't look too bad. Besides, Natasha was pulling back, letting you move without her body holding you steady. You were in the center of the ice now, and you continued to move.

“Watch this,” came the whispered order—request before Natasha sped off. She picked up enough air to push herself in the air and spin around. It hits you that ice skating isn't that different from fighting. She turns to face you as she lands and you just stand there, in awe.

However, you don't get a chance to say any of the things you're thinking, because you're suddenly on the ground, Steve on top of you. You groan, shoving at his shoulders with a roll of your eyes.

“Rogers, you're hopeless,” you grumble, though your words are muffled by his weigh. Thankfully, Sam and Natasha are pulling him up and you're able to struggle to your feet. You make a show of it, grumbling and huffing, adding a few muttered curses in for Natasha's benefit. That earns you a snort and a smile.

You look over, gauging Sam's reaction—which was still iffy; and noticed he was shivering. You nod towards him, eyebrows furrowing.

“Sam's cold.” Was that concern you felt? Is this how Steve always felt? How could he feel that way all the time? You had no answers to those questions, and Sam's reply took your thoughts elsewhere.

“Well, I'm no super solider or Russian. Cold's not my thing. But, if you guys wanna stay, I'm cool with that.” Steve's eyes flick between you and Sam, torn. You end up rolling your eyes, answering for him.

“Nah, we can go. It's getting pretty late anyway.” Nods follow, and you begin gliding back towards the rail to change back into your normal shoes.

Later, after you're all changed and settled back at Steve's apartment, when you're leaning against Natasha's legs, you finally say what you had been planning on before Steve hit you.

“You looked great back there, you know.” You don't look at Natasha when you speak, and her fingers card through your hair in acknowledgment. “Skating isn't much different to fighting is it? It's all about grace and timing.”

Natasha's fingers still, and you almost think you misspoke, until she speaks.

“You told me once, that a kill was one part grace, another part strength, and a final part will. I think that could fit a lot of things.”

You agree.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was an attempt at happy, but of course, our dear brainwashed weapon has a habit of making everything depressing. I hope this all makes sense because second person is odd and I feel like I switched tenses. 
> 
> Reviews and kudos give me life.
> 
> *дорогой= darling.


End file.
